100 jours avec Mr Arrogant!
by Myfictions
Summary: Nina, lycéenne de 17ans, fraîchement larguée par son copain, Nate, cause un petit accident de voiture, sans en avoir l'intention. Le propriétaire de la voiture, Ian, veut qu'elle paye les frais de réparation, mais Nina n'en a pas les moyens. C'est alors qu'Ian a eu drôle d'idée...!
1. Prologue - Personnages

**100 jours avec Mr Arrogant.**

Prologue:

_**Nina, lycéene de 17ans, fraîchement larguée par son copain, Nate, cause un petit accident de voiture, sans en avoir l'intention. Le propriétaire de la voiture, Ian, veut qu'elle paye les frais de réparation, mais Nina n'en a pas les moyens. C'est alors qu'Ian a eu drôle d'idée...**_ _Inspiré du drama 100 days with Mr Arrogant._

Personnages:

_**Nina Dobrev ~ Nina Jones:  
**_

- Jeune lycéene de 17 ans.  
- Vit avec ses deux parents; _**James & Christina Jones.**_  
- Fille unique.  
- Meilleure amie d'_**Alexandra Miller.**_  
- Vit dans un milieu "banal", peu aisé.

_**Ian Somerhalder ~ Ian Davis.**_

- Jeune homme de 21 ans.  
- Vit avec son père; **_William Davis._**  
- A deux soeurs cadettes; _**Anastasia & Ariana Davis**_, qui sont jumelles.  
- Fils d'un très grand entrepreneur, _**William Davis**_, responsable des hôtels "_The Davis Hôtel_".  
- Vit dans un milieu très aisé.

_**Alexandra Chando ~ Alexandra Miller.  
**_

- Jeune lycéenne de 17 ans.  
- Meilleure amie de _**Nina Jones.**_  
- Vit dans un milieu banal.


	2. Chapitre un

**Chapitre un.  
**

_** "Hey toi! La fille avec une mèche rouge!"**_

**_Point de vue: Externe._**

_- Demain, ça fera 100 jours que nous sommes ensemble. Mais tu me largues aujourd'hui?_

_- Ecoutes, Nina, je ne te cache pas que je ne me voyais pas passer autant de temps avec toi. Je suis désolé._ lui avoua Nate.

_- Génial. Et puis.. Pff, de toutes façons j'allais moi même te larguer, j'ai... pleins de demandes de la part.. des garçons du lycée!_ bégaya-t-elle.

_- Je croyais que j'étais ton premier petit copain?_ lui demanda-t-il.

_- Euh.. Pff, non! Qu'est-ce que tu crois! Je suis une fille populaire!_ mentit-elle.

_- Mais..._ commença-t-il.

_- Bref, il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, j'ai pas le temps de parler avec des gosses comme toi._

_- On a le même âge! _

_- ... Salut!_ crit-elle avant de s'en aller.

**_"_**_De toutes façons, il n'était pas assez mature pour moi!_**_" , "_**_Pff, quel idiot! J'étais trop bien pour lui._**_" , "_**_J'allais me lasser de lui de toutes manières._**_" pensait Nina. Ou plutot se rassurait-elle. Elle marchait tout au long d'une rue, dans laquelle quasiment aucune voiture passait. Elle vit une cannette vide par terre, le prit et le balança avec le pied. Elle le balança très très loin, et très fort. Et c'est à ce moment qu'Ian Davis, fils de riche, dans sa décapotable, passa. Il reçu cette cannette en plein visage et fonça dans un mur.._**

_- Hey! cria Ian. Hey, toi! La fille avec une mèche rouge!_ ré-criait-il en s'essuyant le nez plein de sang.

_- Quoi?_ se retourna Nina.

_- C'est toi qui a lancé cette cannette?_ lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'objet concerné.

_- Oui, enfin je l'ai chouté avec mon pied._ sourit Nina.

_- Et tu souris en plus! À cause de toi, regarde dans quel état je suis et dans quel état est ma nouvelle voiture!_

_- Désolé.. _

_- Tu sais combien elle coûte?! _

_- Non.. Oublions cette histoire, d'accord? Je suis qu'une pauvre lycéenne.._ dit-elle en faisant la moue.

_- Ah, ça non! Tu vas me payer les frais de réparations!_ s'énerva-t-il.

_- Ok.. C'est combien?_ demanda naïvement Nina.

_- Hum, voyons voir..._ fit-il mine de réflechir._ Au moins 3 000$._ sourit-il.

_- Quoi?! 3 000$ ? C'est beaucoup! Je n'en ai pas les moyens... Je suis sincérement désolé._ dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

_- Hep hep!_ dit-il en la retenant par le bras. _Tu sais qui je suis? _

_- Non... _

_- Ian Davis. _

_- Et .. Alors?_

_- Davis._ dit-il. _Comme dans "The Davis Hôtel" !_ rajouta-t-il.

_- Cool. _

_- Urgh.._ soupira-t-il. _Oh, je vois. Tu es pauvre._

_- Ouais._

_- Donc? Comment tu vas me donner les 3 000$ ?!_

_- Je n'en ai pas les moyens je t'ai dis! _

_- 10$ chaque jour? 40$ chaque mois? C'est comme tu veux!_

_- Oh, il y a des journalistes derrière toi! Regardes!_ dit-elle.

_- Ah oui?_ dit Ian en se retournant. _Il n'y a personne.. Oh la maligne!_ dit-il en la voyant s'enfuir. _Je retire ce que j'ai dis..._ sourit-il en voyant qu'elle a laissé tomber son porte-feuille par terre. _Carte d'étudiant.. Nina.. Jones, 17 ans, étudiante au Arroyo High School._ lit-il à haute voix. _Je suppose qu'on se reverra très bientôt, Nina._ sourit-il.

**_Le lendemain, à la sortie du lycée. -_**

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi il y a tant de monde devant le tableau d'affiches?_ demanda Nina.

_- Tu crois qu'ils distribuent des vêtements chic, et chers?_ demanda Alexandra avant de courir vers le tableau.

_- Attends moi!_ cria Nina.

_- Oh regarde, c'est elle Nina Jones.._ dit une élève.

_- Pardon, pardon! Qu'est-ce que... "Nina Jones me doit de l'argent!" , "Nina Jones, mes 3 000$!" , "Ninaaaa! Je t'aurais!".._ lisait-elle ce qui était marqué sur les affiches. _C'est l'imbécile d'hier..._ murmura-t-elle. _Salaud!_ crit-elle avant d'arracher les affiches.

_- Le salaud te salue aussi, Nina._

_- Qu'est-ce que... Comment tu sais que j'étudie ici?! _

_- Viens avec moi!_ dit-il avant de la prendre sur son épaule et de partir.

_- À l'aaaaide! À l'aide! Aidez-moi! Alexandraaa! Aide-moi! Aaah! C'est du kidnapping, j'te dis! KIDNAPPING! À l'aide!_ cria Nina.

_- Quel beau-gosse! Et ses yeux bleus... Oh mon dieu!_ lâcha Alexandra, en pleine admiration.

**_Dans un restaurant. -_**

_- Je veux rentrer chez moi!_ bouda Nina.

_- Tu me dois les frais!_

_- Oh mais tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs, espèce d'idiot! Je t'ai dis que j'étais pauvre et que j'avais pas les moyens de te donner ton fric!_ s'énerva-t-elle avant de se lever.

_- Si tu pars, j'appellerais la police, qui iront voir tes parents et te mettront derrières les barreaux._ dit calmement Ian.

_- Quoi..? Non non, ne fais pas ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi?_

_- Assieds-toi. Comme tu n'as pas d'argent, j'ai eu une idée. _

_- J'écoute.._

_- Tu dois être mon esclave pendant 100 jours. _

_- Quoi?! Impossible._

_- J'espère que tu passeras un bon séjour avec les autres prisonniers!_ sourit-il.

_- Urgh.._ soupira-t-elle. _D'accord._

_- Tu dois signer ce contrat, disant que tu acceptes d'être mon esclave pendant 100 jours. Si tu ne respecte pas le contrat, comme par exemple en t'enfuyant quelque part, je pourrais porter plainte. _

_- D'accord._ dit-elle avant de signer.

_- Dès demain, tu commenceras à être à mon service._ sourit-il.

_- D'accord.._ répéta-t-elle.

_- Serveur, s'il vous plaît! Une quiche aux trois fromages, une salade printanière, un gratin de raviollis, un filet mignon, une blanquette de veau sauce aux truffes, foie gras grillé, et une mousse au chocolat._

_- Tout de suite monsieur. _

_- Waouh.._ lâcha Nina.

_- Quoi?_

_- Rien. sourit-elle._

_- Voilà Monsieur. Bon appétit._ dit le serveur.

_- Ça à l'air bon!_ s'exclama Nina.

_- Je sais._ dit-il en commençant à manger un plat.

_- Bon appétit._ dit Nina en faisant de même.

_- Hé, hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!_ s'exclama Ian.

_- Ben quoi.. Oh, pardon, j'ai oublier de mettre une serviette sur mes jambes. Vous les riches, vous... _

_- Non pas ça!_ le coupa-t-il. _Pourquoi tu manges? J'ai commandé ça pour moi!_

_- Quoi?! Tout ça?!_ s'exclama Nina.

_- Oui, tout ça! Bon, pars maintenant!_ ordonna-t-il avant de se remettre à manger.

_- Sale arrogant, va._ lâcha Nina en sortant du restaurant. _Espèce d'imbécile!Sale ordure!_ cria-t-elle.

**Voilà le premier chapitre! Je sais, il est assez court! Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^' ! Cette fiction ne contiendra pas beaucoup de chapitres. Vos avis? Avez-vous aimez? Reviews! ;)**


	3. Chapitre deux

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

_**Zacci**__**: Je ne le prends pas mal, au contraire. Je l'ai d'ailleurs publier aussi sur Fictionpress, mais je continuerais de publier ici également.**_

_**Sosso**__**: XD Oui la pauvre! Pour Ian; c'est exactement comme ça que je voulais le faire passer! :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre deux.**

_**"Va t'acheter des gâteaux de pauvres."**_

_**Point de vue: Externe.**_

_Jour 1._

**_En classe. -_**

_- Et alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le beau-gosse d'hier?_ demanda Alexandra.

_- C'est le gars d'avant-hier! Celui qui me demandait les frais de réparations! _

_- C'est lui?! Je lui aurais payer ses frais de réparation... Mais autrement! _

_- Alex' !_ la réprimanda Nina. _Il m'a fait signer un contrat; je dois être son esclave pendant cent jours._ lui expliqua-t-elle.

_- Esclave? Monsieur a l'air d'être un dominant!_ riait Alexandra.

_- Alexandra! Esclave dans le sens où je dois faire tout ce qu'il me dit de faire! Comme.. faire les courses à sa place._

_- M'ouais._

**_-Sonnerie de téléphone.-_**

_- Qui c'est qui t'a envoyé un message?_ demanda Alexandra.

_- C'est lui, Ian. Il veut que j'aille chez lui._

_- J'te l'ai dis! C'est un mec dominant!_

_- Mesdemoiselles! Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère!_ cria la professeur.

_- Pardon._ s'excusèrent les deux amies. _Madame, puis-je aller aux toilettes? Je ne me sens pas bien.._ demanda Nina.

_- Urgh.. Oui._ répondit la professeur.

**_Dans les W.C -_**

_- Allô! _

_- Pourquoi t'es pas encore là! Je t'ai envoyé mon adresse pourtant!_

_- Je peux pas! Je suis au lycée!_

_- Et alors?_

_- Et alors?! Tu te fous de moi?!_

_- Non, pas du tout! Ramène tes fesses ici!_ répondit Ian avant de raccrocher.

_- Mais... Il me gonfle déjà!_ cria Nina. _"Ramène tes fesses ici!" Est-ce que elle a un double sens, cette phrase..?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Bref, comment je fais pour sortir du lycée..._ réfléchit-elle à haute voix. _Yes! Du désodorisant... Bon, Nina, courage! Rien de grave ne t'arrivera. Allez!_ s'encouragea-t-elle avant de se vaporiser du désodorisant dans les yeux. _Ah putain!_ jura-t-elle.

_**Dans le bureau du proviseur. -**_

_- Puis-je rentrer chez moi?_ demanda Nina, qui rentra sans frapper.

_- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper avant d'ent.. Oh mon dieu, que diable vous est-il arrivé?!_ demanda le proviseur en voyant les yeux de Nina tout rouge.

_- Je ne sais pas, sûrement une allergie.._ répondit-elle._ Puis-je rentrer chez moi alors?_

_- Bien sûr! Bien sûr! Allez-y! _

_- Merci. Au revoir._ salua-t-elle en refermant la porte. _YES! Je suis trop intelligente!_ se vanta-t-elle dans le couloir du lycée.

**_Chez Ian. -_**

_- Waouh.. C'est magnifique chez toi.._ dit-elle en rentrant dans sa villa.

_- Je sais._ répondit-il. _Je pense que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.._ dit-il d'un sourire charmeur.

_- Oui.._ dit-elle avant de déboutonner sa chemise.

_- Hé!_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!_ lui demanda Ian.

_- Ben.. Je me déshabille._ répondit-elle.

_- Pourquoi faire?! _

_- Pour.. Voilà quoi!_ dit-elle, embarassée.

_- Oh mon dieu.. Tu es belle mais par contre tu n'as pas l'intelligence._ rit-il. _Je voulais juste que tu ranges ma maison! Mon père va arriver dans deux heures de San Francisco, tu as intérêt à ce que la villa soit nickel!_ lui ordonna-t-il.

_- C'est vrai, tu me trouves belle?_ lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_- Donc tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dis après?!_

_- Hum,_ se racla-t-elle la gorge,_ si si. Je m'y met tout de suite!_ dit-elle avant de s'attacher les cheveux.

_- J'y vais, à dans deux heures. _

_- D'accord!_ sourit-elle. _Quel désordre!_ se plaint-elle. _Oh, ça sent mauvais!_ dit-elle en sentant un des vêtements étalé par terre.

**_Deux heures plus tard. -_**

_- "Ok, now he was close. Tried to domesticate you. But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature! (*)"_ chantait Nina, en même temps que la chanson qui passait sur la chaîne hi-fi de son "maître", en balayant.

_- Hum.._ Ian se raclait la gorge.

_- Oh!_ lâcha Nina. _Pardon, je ne vous ai pas entendu._ dit-elle embarrassée.

_- Ian, ne me dis pas que tu sors avec cette mineure?_ lui demanda l'homme au costard gris et à la barbe blanche.

_- Non, papa. C'est.. Juste la femme de ménage._ lui mentit-il.

_- Salut! Moi c'est Anastasia! Et toi?_ se présenta l'une des soeurs d'Ian.

_- Nina.._ lui sourit-elle.

_- Bon, je vais faire une petite sieste. Pas de bêtises!_ prévient le père d'Ian.

_- Oui papa._ dirent en choeur Anastasia et son grand-frère.

_- Il faut que j'y aille, je dois réviser pour mes examens de fin d'année._

_- Ok! Bonne chance!_ lui souhaita Anastasia avant de quitter le salon.

_- C'est bien, c'est nickel._ sourit Ian. _Tiens, 20$, va t'acheter des gâteaux de pauvres._ lui dit-il en lui tendant un billet vert.

_- Pff._ lâcha Nina en prenant le billet.

_- À demain!_ s'exclama-t-il.

_- Salut._ répondit-elle avant de sortir de la villa._ Pff, "gâteaux de pauvres",_ cita-t-elle, _pour qui il se prend, lui. Enfoiré._

_Jour 2._

**_-Sonnerie de téléphone.-_**

_- Allôo..._ répondit Nina, toujours au lit.

_- Onze heures du matin et toujours pas réveillée?_ lui demanda Ian.

_- Mais on est samedi.._ répondit Nina.

_- Réveilles-toi, et rejoinds moi chez moi. Et dépêche toi!_ lui ordonna-t-il.

_- Mais.._

_- Pas de mais!_ lui raccrocha-t-il au nez.

_- Haaan.._ lâcha-t-elle en se redressant difficilement dans son lit.

_- Tu sors?_ lui demanda sa mère.

_- Oui, je vais voir.. Alexandra. _

_- Tu rentres à quelle heure?_ lui demanda son père.

_- Je sais pas. À tout à l'heure vous deux._ sourit Nina avant de sortir.

_- Je suis là._ prévient Nina avant d'entrer dans la villa._ Ah, coucou Anastasia._ salua-t-elle.

_- Euh, non. Moi c'est Ariana. C'est ma soeur. _

_- Ah, autant pour moi._ sourit-t-elle. _Moi c'est Nina._

_- D'accord Nina... Mais, tu fous quoi chez nous?_

_- Je..._ commença-t-elle.

_- Elle est venue pour moi. _intervient Ian.

_- Oh, c'est ta copine? _

_- Non non non non non! Non! Non non non! _

_- C'est.. la femme de ménage._ répondit Ian.

_- Exactement!_ s'exclama Nina.

_- Okay... Vous êtes bizarres, vous deux._ _Bref._ répondit Ariana avant de s'en aller.

_- Sérieusement? Neuf "Non!" ? Je te dégoûte à ce point-là?_ demanda Ian, offensé.

-_ Non! T'es beau, mais t'es trop con._ répliqua Nina en souriant.

_- Comme on dit, "trop beau trop con" !_

_- Qu'est-ce que je disais, t'es vraiment bête. On dit "Trop bon, trop con." !_ la corrigea-t-elle en insistant sur le "bon".

_- ... Bon Anastasia, tu te grouilles?!_ cria Ian.

_- On fait quoi aujourd'hui?_ demanda Nina.

_- Les magasins. _

_- Cool!_ répondit Nina, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_- Tu porteras les sacs, bien évidemment._ répliqua Ian.

_- Oui..._

_- Désolé, désolé! Hé, salut Nina! Tu viens avec nous?_

_- Oui!_ sourit-elle.

_- Cool! On y va?_ demanda-t-elle avant qu'ils s'en aillent, tous les trois.

**_Dans un magasin. -_**

_- Je savais pas que les garçons aussi achetaient beaucoup de .. vêtements!_ lâcha difficilement Nina, en portant beaucoup de sacs.

_- Pas tous, mais moi j'adore. Surtout quand j'ai une fille qui est mon esclave!_ se moqua-t-il.

_- T'en a eu beaucoup? Des esclaves?_

_- Non, t'es la première. _

_- Tadaa!_ cria Anastasia en tirant les rideaux de la cabine d'essayage. _Vous en pensez quoi? _

_- T'es magnifique!_ cria Nina.

_- Ouais._ répondit tout simplement Ian.

_- Je l'achète alors!_ répondit sa soeur avant de refermer les rideaux.

_- Oh, tiens, une belle chemise en jean! Va l'essayer!_ conseilla Nina à Ian.

_- Quoi? Non, j'aime pas._ répondit-il en regardant la chemise.

_- Allez! S'il te plaît._ supplia Nina.

_- ... Bon._ répondit-il en prenant la chemise et d'entrer dans une cabine.

_- Où est Ian?_ demanda Anastasia.

_- En train d'essayer une chemise._ répondit Nina.

_- Nina.. Dis, tu n'es pas vraiment la femme de ménage, hein?_

_- Bien sûr que si._ répondit-elle.

_- Ah, donc, tu es vraiment norte femme de ménage? Tu t'appelles Jacqueline, et tu as 65 ans? Tu fais jeune dis-donc._ répondit-elle.

_- .. Bon, ok. Je ne suis pas la femme de ménage. J'ai endommagé la voiture de ton frère et je n'ai pas l'argent pour payer les frais, donc je dois lui obéir pendant cent jours._ avoua Nina.

_- Cent jours? C'est beaucoup! _

_- Oui.._ répondit Nina.

_- Voilà._ sortit Ian de la cabine sans grand enthousiasme.

_- Wouah! Achète-le! T'es trop beau! Hein Nina? Nina?_ la secoua la soeur d'Ian.

_- Hein? Oh, oui oui. Achète-là! T'es.. beau._ sourit-elle.

_- Ok._ répondit-il.

_- Je suis crevée!_ répondit Nina en se vautrant sur le lit d'Ian.

_- Ca va? Je ne te dérange pas?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Oh, pardon._ se redressa-t-elle.

_- Bon, tu as finie pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux rentrer._ lui répondit-il. _Oh fait, je veux que tous les soirs, avant de t'endormir, tu m'envoies un SMS me disant "Bonne nuit Maître.", compris?_

_- Oui, chef!_ sourit-elle. _À demain._ lui répondit-elle.

_- Attends! Tiens, 20$. Va encore t'acheter des gâteaux de pauvres._ lui sourit-il.

_- Et ben tu sais quoi? Nos gâteaux de "pauvres", ils sont très bons!_ lui cria-t-elle dans les oreilles avant de prendre le billet et de partir.

_- Et puis on a fais les magasins, on est partis boire un milkshake!_ raconta Nina à Alexandra au téléphone.

_- Non! Oh, t'as de la chance! Moi, personne me veut._ répondit celle-ci.

_- La chance? Tu es complétement dingue. Les hommes te rendent dingue, ma pauvre Alex'!_

_- Un homme comme Ian rend dingue toutes les filles! Il ne te rend pas dingue toi?_ demanda-t-elle. _Avoue que si!_

_- Non! Il est .. bête! Très bête! Il est arrogant, il se croit supérieur à nous tous juste parce qu'il est riche. _

_- M'ouais. T'en es qu'au début de ton esclavage!_ rit Alexandra. _Bon, on se rappelle demain. Bisous Nin'! _

_- Bonne nuit Alex'!_ répondit Nina avant de raccrocher.

_"Elle a peut-être raison. Peut-être qu'il me rend dingue. Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte! Il est tellement arrogant, qu'il ... Qu'il... Qu'il.. Oh et puis zut! Il me gonfle!"_ **pensa-t-elle.**

_"Bonne nuit, Maître. À demain." _envoyait-elle.

_"Bonne nuit." _lui répondit-il tout simplement.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -

**_Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes! xD. À bientôt! :)_**

* * *

**_(*) La chanson qu'elle chante est Blurred Lines de Robin Thicke._**


End file.
